Tootles (Indonesian Translate)
by 310sauce
Summary: Satu-satunya hal yang pernah aku inginkan - aku tak akan pernah mendapatkannya. Yaoi/Translate Fic/Kaisoo/Oneshoot.


Tootles (Indonesian Translate)

By Vaeliselva

Kaisoo

Cerita ini bukan punyaku. Aku hanya menerjemahkan saja. Dan jika ada yang mau baca originalnya..

www asianfanfics com/story/view/727261/tootles-angst-romance-exo-kaisoo

Ganti spasi jadi tanda titik Yah. Bukan penerjemah pro, jadi harap maklum.

Happy Reading.

…

Dia akan menjadi Wendymu.

Dia akan menikah denganmu dan memiliki anak kecil yang lucu.

Seseorang yang akan menciummu di malam hari dan memelukmu di pagi hari.

Seseorang yang akan menyanyikan lullaby untuk semua anakmu.

Seseorang yang akan menua denganmu.

Atau dia akan menjadi Tinkerbell mu.

Dia akan berdiri disisimu selamanya walaupun kau menikahi gadis lain.

Seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan segala cara dan sekali dalam hidupmu, kau menyukainya juga.

Seseorang yang mencuri ciuman pertamamu dan seseorang yang menggenggam tanganmu ketika kau terpuruk.

Seseorang yang akan selamanya tetap dalam ingatanmu.

Tapi siapa aku?

Aku hanya _tootle_.

Seseorang yang beruntung dari kesialan.

Seseorang yang akan terlupakan setelah pertunjukan berakhir.

Seseorang yang hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh.

Seseorang yang dulu hilang dan tidak bisa ditemukan.

…

"Satu-satunya hal yang pernah aku inginkan- aku tak akan pernah mendapatkannya"

…

Tinkerbellnya meninggal setahun lalu.

Seorang gadis yang dikencaninya selama dua tahun.

Gadis itu merupakan cinta pertamanya.

Gadis itu tak dapat terselamatkan dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil yang mengerikan.

Aku ingat ketika aku berlari ke rumah sakit dan menemukan Kim Jongin duduk terdiam, tubuhnya disini namun sorot matanya mengembara ketempat lain, tempat yang jauh dari sini.

 _Apakah kau baik-baik saja?_ Aku mengutarakan ketika aku mendekatinya.

Jongin nampak terkejut dengan kehadiranku. Dia tersenyum namun ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia menepuk bangku kosong disampingnya dan mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk. Dia menutup mata untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia berucap,

"Dia telah pergi, Kyungsoo." Nadanya penuh kepayahan, lebih berat daripada yang pernah aku dengar sebelumnya.

"Hyeri kehilangan banyak darah dan ia tak bisa terselamatkan," tambahnya dan aku bisa melihat air mata menyelinap keluar dari ujung matanya.

"Hyeriku tidak bisa diselamatkan."

Dan kemudian aku merasa terluka.

Luka yang teramat.

Aku bisa merasakan apa yang Jongin rasakan. Dan aku tahu aku harus tegar untuknya. Kuraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya ketika tubuhnya mulai gemetar dan bergetar.

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menemuiku. Itu hari perayaan kami. Seharusnya aku menjemputnya namun aku tidak. Karena aku perlu melakukan hal lain lebih dulu. Aku menyuruhnya untuk menemuiku direstaurant lalu….." Jongin mulai terisak.

Aku belum pernah melihatnya menangis seperti itu. Kali pertama aku melihatnya menangis adalah ketika ia berusia 12 tahun dan dia begitu merindukan ibunya. Yang ia tahu adalah orang tuanya berpisah dan ibunya pergi ke Amerika. Beberapa tahun kemudian, aku mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya tidak berpisah dan ibunya telah meninggal akibat kanker. Ayahnya berbohong pada Jongin karena itulah yang diinginkan ibunya. Ibunya tak ingin anaknya melihatnya sekarat. Aku mengetahui hal tersebut secara tak sengaja, dan berjanji untuk menjaga rahasia itu dari Jongin.

Aku menggenggam tangan Jongin lebih erat dan meremasnya agar ia tahu aku ada untuknya. Bahwa ia tidaklah sendirian.

"Dia meninggal sendirian, Kyungsoo. Aku bahkan tidak berada disampingnya saat ia menghembuskan napas terakhir." Isaknya tak berhenti. Malah, isaknya bertambah keras.

 _Gwenchana, gwenchana._ Aku mengatakan padanya. Mengusap punggungnya lembut.

Namun kenyataannya, itu tak baik-baik saja.

Tidak untuk Jongin.

Dia membutuhkan waktu lama untuk kembali ke dirinya yang dulu.

Dia berhenti makan sepekan setelah acara pemakaman. Dia menjadi pemurung dan tak bergairah untuk hidup. Dia bernapas, namun aku bisa melihat kesedihan itu dan kesengsaraan memakannya secara perlahan.

Jongin berubah bagaikan mayat hidup.

Dari minggu ke minggu, tidak ada kemajuan. Ayahku dan aku mulai cemas, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk membawa Jongin ke ahli terapi. Ahli terapi memberitahu kami untuk mendaftarkan Jongin ke private hospital, sedikit jauh dari Seoul, untunglah ayah menyetujuinya.

Aku menjenguknya dua kali seminggu, setiap akhir pekan. Aku ingin menjenguknya tiap hari namun aku perlu menyelesaikan kuliahku terlebih dahulu. Terkadang aku membawakan makanan kesukaannya yang aku masak sendiri atau sekedar buku yang lain.

Peter Pan merupakan buku favorit kami.

 _Datanglah bersamaku, dimana impian terlahir, dan waktu tak pernah direncanakan. Cukup memikirkan sesuatu yang bahagia, dan hatimu akan terbang dengan sayap, selamanya, di Never Land._

Ketika kami masih kanak-kanak, kami terbiasa membaca Peter Pan sebelum terlelap. Jongin akan berakting layaknya Peter Pan dan aku selalu tahu dimana aku berasal.

 _Tootle_

Aku selalu menganggap diriku sebagai _tootle_ , yang paling lihai dan satu-satunya bocah yang hilang tanpa nada terucap.

Kami berada di Private Hospital dan Jongin tengah terlelap dengan kepala berada dipangkuanku. Memperhatikannya tidur membuat lengkungan bibirku menjadi sebuah senyuman kecil. Aku mengelus lembut rambutnya sementara jari telunjukku menelusuri pipinya, menyadari bahwa wajah Jongin jauh lebih cekung. Pipinya lebih tirus dan semakin pucat; begitu lemah, begitu rapuh.

Ini menyakitkanku melihatnya seperti itu.

Aku mengingatnya sebagai Jongin yang kuat dan ceria.

Aku masih Sembilan tahun saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dia datang ke Panti asuhanku bersama ayahnya -yang sekarang juga ayahku. Aku kerap dibully disana karena aku berbeda dari yang lainnya, lemah dan sakit-sakitan. Tapi Jongin memperlakukanku layaknya orang normal. Dia orang pertama yang menawariku persahabatan, persaudaraan, dan kini, cinta.

Siang hari aku menjenguknya lagi. Aku bisa melihat binaran dimatanya, dan aku tahu bahwa ia mulai kembali ke sosok Jongin yang dulu. Dihari itu aku tahu dia telah menemukan Wendy-nya.

Namanya Shin Seul Ra, seorang gadis belia dengan surai hitam dan senyuman manis, seseorang yang tampak begitu sempurna. Aku berharap dia tak sesempurna itu jadi aku bisa menemukan kesalahannya dan membencinya,, namun aku tak bisa.

Dia akan segera menjadi seorang perawat, maka dia ditugaskan magang di Private Hospital dimana Jongin menjalani perawatan. Sebulan kemudian, akhirnya Jongin keluar dari rumah sakit dan kembali ke Seoul.

Suatu malam setelah ia kembali ketika kami berdua berbaring berdampingan diatas rumput dihalaman belakang kami sambil menyaksikan bintang dilangit.

 _Star are beautiful, but they may not take part in anything. They must jut be look at forever_

Itu merupakan kutipan favoritku dari Peter Pan dan itulah apa yang aku rasakan. Aku akan selalu melihat Jongin, namun aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Aku akan selamanya melihatnya. Dia berbaring begitu dekat denganku, bahu kami bergesekan, dan hatiku merindukan setiap bagian darinya.

Namun aku tahu hatinya milik orang lain.

Dia satu-satunya hal yang pernah aku inginkan dan aku tahu aku tak akan pernah mendapatkannya, bukan cara aku ingin hal itu terjadi.

" _Hyung_?" Jongin memanggil.

 _Ya?_

"Menurutmu Hyeri akan sedih jika aku mencintai gadis lain? Jika aku mencintai Seul Ra?" tanyanya hati-hati.

 _Asalkan kau bahagia, dia akan bahagia juga._

Karena itulah apa yang aku pikir aku rasakan. Asalkan Jongin bahagia, aku akan bahagia juga.

Namun, waktu membuktikan bahwa aku salah.

Aku telah lulus kuliah dan mulai bekerja di perusahaan ayahku. Itu merupakan perusahaan yang besar dan aku tahu Jongin akan mewarisi ini.

Saat itu Natal dan kami memiliki makan malam khusus di rumah seperti biasanya. Sebelumnya, itu selalu ada ayah, Jongin dan aku. Namun sekarang Seul Ra datang. Semuanya berjalan mulus hingga Jongin mengatakan ia perlu mengumumkan suatu hal.

"Kami akan menikah." Jongin berdiri dan tersenyum cerah. Tangannya yang lain bertautan erat dengan Seul Ra. Seul Ra tersipu rona cahaya merah menyebar di seluruh pipinya.

Dan kala itu aku tahu bahwa Jongin bahagia. Namun aku tak dapat merasakan kebahagiaannya. Hatiku tersengat. Terasa seperti seseorang merobek hatiku dari dadaku. Duniaku runtuh tepat didepan mataku dan aku benar-benar ingin berteriak.

 _Jangan bersamanya, bersamalah denganku._

Namun aku tahu aku tak bisa.

"Kau masih terlalu muda Jongin dan kau belum menyelesaikan kuliahmu." Ayah kami berkata dengan nada tegas.

"Tapi aku benar- benar mencintainya, ayah. Dia seluruh hidupku dan aku ingin menikahinya. Aku akan segera menyelesaikan kuliahku. Tolonglah, ayah, aku mohon." Jongin memohon.

"Mari kita bahas ini lain kali." Lalu ayah kami meninggalkan ruangan.

" _Hyung_ , bisakah kau membantuku?" Jongin menatapku dengan mata memelasnya.

 _Aku akan berbicara dengan ayah._ Aku tersenyum setengah hati dan meninggalkan Jongin serta Seul Ra sendiri. Namun aku berbohong, aku tidak pergi ke kamar ayah. Sebaliknya, aku pergi kekamarku sendiri, ambruk dilantai dan tersedak air mataku. Aku menggertakkan gigiku sementara jantungku berdenyut nyeri di dadaku.

Dan begitu saja.

Tipe menangis paling buruk adalah ketika kau menangis sendirian tanpa seorangpun menghiburmu,

Tidak kecuali dirimu sendiri.

Bagaimanapun juga Jongin menikah. Acara pernikahan itu akan dijadwalkan pada bulan Mei, sehingga ia dan Seul Ra memiliki cukup waktu untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Aku berada dibalkon bersama teleskopku, menyaksikan rasi bintang. Jongin dan aku dulu sering menyaksikan langit malam bersama dan mencari bintang paling terang yang bisa membawa kami ke Neverland.

" _Hyung_." Jongin melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku dan menarik tubuhku mendekat, memelukku dari belakang. Dia letakkan kepalanya diatas bahuku. Rambutnya menyapu tengkukku dan aku mendapati diriku bergetar.

Bergetar akibat hasratku sendiri.

" _Hyung_ jadilah _Bestman_ -ku diacara pernikahanku, ok?" bisiknya.

Aku merasakan hatiku nyeri dan sebuah gumpalan tertohok di tenggorokanku. Dengan tak adanya pilihan lain, aku menelannya dengan sedikit perjuangan. Aku menarik diri dari lengan Jongin, benar-benar menaruh sorot terluka di matanya. Aku mungkin hanya berkhayal.

" _Hyung_?" Ucapnya ragu-ragu

Aku tahu aku perlu mengatakan iya. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau menyaksikan seseorang yang kau cintai menikah dengan orang lain?

Bagaimana kau akan menghadapinya menyaksikan seseorang yang kau cintai bersama orang lain?

Jongin menatapku intens menunggu jawabanku. Aku menyerah. Dalam hati aku berteriak mengatakan tidak, akan tetapi tubuhku tak mau mendengar, tubuhku mengkhianatiku, dan aku tak punya pilihan selain mengangguk.

"Itu baru _Hyung_ -ku." Dia menyeringai dan menenggelamkanku ke pelukannya sekali lagi.

Jongin satu-satunya alasanku bernapas, namun sekarang dia mencekikku.

Aku berdiri didepan cermin panjang, menatap refleksi diriku dalam setelan serba hitam. Rasanya tak seperti aku akan menghadiri acara pernikahan melainkan untuk upacara pemakaman.

Upacara pemakamanku sendiri.

Aku tak mampu membayangkan menyaksikan Jongin menikahi Seul Ra namun aku juga tak mampu membayangkan apabila Jongin dan aku menikah. Aku menghela napas dan tertawa miris.

Hidup bagaimanapun juga sangat ironis.

Aku menjamah kantung kemejaku dari luar, mendapati garis kertas yang runcing. Itu sebuah tiket pesawat. Menuju Amerika. Pelarianku. Sesudah acara pernikahan ini, aku akan melarikan diri. Aku ingin menghilang lagi. Ayah tahu dan dia memahami. Hal lucu bagaimana dia bisa tahu.

" Sorot matamu telah memancarkan semuanya padaku."

Ayah mengucapkannya kemarin saat aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku akan pergi dan tinggal di Amerika. Jongin, tentu saja tak tahu hal ini.

Dia akan membenciku jika tahu.

Pasti.

Ketika musik mengalun, semua orang berdiri dan Seul Ra, mengenakan gaun yang indah, melangkah perlahan menyusuri altar. Jongin memandangnya, terkagum. Senyum lebar terpampang diwajahnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menatap ayah. Aku bisa melihat bahwa ia sangat bangga pada Jongin.

 _Pada akhirnya Peter Pan dan Wendy mendapatkan akhir bahagia mereka._

Dan pikiran itu membunuhku. Aku berjalan dan berdiri dibelakang, berusaha agar tidak menarik setiap perhatian. Upacara dimulai dan semua orang terdiam.

Dengan setiap kata yang diucapkan pendeta, aku bisa merasakan diriku mati. Aku sakit. Aku bisa merasakan telapak tanganku semakin berkeringat dan napasku, lebih berat. Air mata meremang dimataku dan hatiku pecah menjadi jutaan keping.

Mimpi burukku menjadi kenyataan.

" Jika ada yang keberatan menyangkut pernikahan Jongin dan Seul Ra, silahkan bicara sekarang." Ucap Pendeta.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Aku melirik ayah lalu Jongin. Ini mungkin bisa menjadi kesempatan terakhirku. Tanpa sadar aku mengangkat tanganku dan berjalan kedepan. Aku bisa merasakan pandangan setiap orang padaku dan beberapa dari mereka was-was.

Jongin dan Seul Ra berbalik kearahku, keduanya tampak kebingungan.

" Silahkan, bicaralah sekarang." Ucap sang pendeta.

Aku melirik ayah dan mendapatinya menatapku dengan ekspresi mengerti. Dia mengangguk kecil. Aku membuka mulut dan kenyataan pait memukulku.

Aku lupa bahwa aku tak bisa bicara.

Aku tak bisa.

Aku terlahir bisu.

" _Hyung?_ " ucap Jongin, raut wajahnya tak terbaca. Dan saat mata kami bertemu, aku merasakan kepedihan dihatiku, seakan-akan aku tertembak. Dan tidakkah kekuatan tunggal di bumi bisa mengatakan pada Jongin betapa banyak aku mencintainya. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin mengutarakan betapa aku sangat mencintainya, berapa lama aku menyimpan perasaanku padanya.

 _Aku akan selalu mencintaimu_

 _Tolong bersamalah denganku._

 _Tolong jangan nikahi dia._

 _Tolong cintailah aku,_

 _Kim Jongin_

Aku mendengar permohonanku sendiri namun ketika aku membuka mulutku tidak ada yang keluar. Aku berusaha sekali lagi namun semua yang terlontar dari mulutku sebuah rengekan yang menyedihkan. Air mata hangat berhasil lolos dari mataku dan mengalir dipipiku.

Frustrasi.

Depresi.

Hancur.

" _Hyung_ kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin bertanya, sedikit nada cemas didalamnya.

Semua orang masih menungguku mengucapkan sesuatu. Sebuah gumpalan terbentuk ditenggorokanku dan pandanganku mengabur. Aku merasakan sengatan diperutku.

Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan aku mencintainya ketika aku bahkan tak memiliki suara untuk mengekspresikannya?

Ketika aku bahkan tak memiliki hak untuk memanggil namanya?

Aku menutup mata dan menghela napas. Saat ini aku ingin sepenuhnya menghilang.

Namun saat aku membuka mataku, Jongin masih ada disana.

Dia masih ada disana.

Dengan mata coklatnya menatap kearahku.

Rahang tajamnya.

Kulit tan-nya.

Aku ingin mengabadaikan semua ini sebelum kepergiaanku. Aku merogoh sakuku, tiket masih ada disana. Aku meremasnya. Harapan terakhirku.

Selamat tinggal Jongin.

Aku berbalik dan tak akan pernah kembali.

" Apa kau yakin? Kau tak bisa melakukan itu, Kyungsoo!" mataku bertatapan dengan mata ayah, dahinya berkerut dengan garis prihatin.

Kami berdua berada di café local di Seoul. Setelah 7 tahun, akhirnya aku kembali.

 _Ya Ayah_ aku mengangguk

 _Aku tahu ini sesuatu yang tepat untuk dilakukan. Setelah semuanya, inilah saatnya untukku membayar hal-hal baik yang ayah berikan padaku_. Aku tersenyum, namun juga merasa sedih.

" Tidak, kau tak perlu melakukannya." Ucap ayah tanpa keraguan. Namun di dalam matanya aku bisa melihat beberapa keraguan, dia terlihat lebih tua daripada terakhir kali aku melihatnya, lemah dan rentan.

 _Ayah sudah kehilangan istri ayah dan sekarang ayah akan kehilangan Jongin. Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi_. Aku menghela napas dan meraih tangan ayahku, meremasnya lembut.

 _Ini akan menjadi hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan, dan berjanjilah padaku ayah tak akan menceritakan pada Jongin tentang hal ini._

Sebuah gumpalan terbentuk ditenggorokanku dan air mata mengaburkan penglihatanku.

Namun kali ini,

Aku memilih menjadi kuat dan berani.

Kemudian. Aku mendapati diriku berada dirumah sakit. Jongin didiagnosa menderita _tumor cardiac primer._

 _Kanker Hati._

Sementara hari demi hari aku mencoba bertahan hidup di Amerika, Jongin tengah melawan kankernya. Penyakit ini terdiagnosa dua tahun yang lalu, membuat ayah menelponku beberapa hari yang lalu. Ayah ingin aku kembali sesegera mungkin.

Jongin membuat ayah berjanji untuk menjaga rahasia tentang penyakitnya dariku, sama seperti bagaimana ayah memintaku menjaga kematian istrinya sebagai sebuah rahasia. Namun tentu saja, ayah tak bisa menahannya setelah keadaan Jongin kritis, dan sekarang dia telah terbaring tak sadarkan diri selama seminggu. Justru pada saat aku berpikir Peter Pan dan Wendy telah mendapatkan akhir bahagia mereka, dilema ini datang, dan aku harus memperbaikinya.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Seul Ra. Dia terlihat lebih kurus dan matanya nampak bengkak namun masih luar biasa indah.

" Kau kembali?" Seul Ra nampak terkejut melihatku. Dia menyambutku dengan sebuah pelukan, dan sebelum aku menyadarinya, dia telah menangis dibahuku. Aku menggosok pelan punggungnya, menerka-nerka kemana hilangnya kebencianku terhadapnya.

Kukira aku tak pernah membencinya sama sekali.

"Ibu, siapa laki-laki ini?" bocah laki-laki berusia 5 tahun menatapku dan Seul Ra. Seul Ra melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya.

"Ini saudara laki-laki ayahmu." Ucap Seul Ra.

"Wow, keren. Aku selalu ingin mempunyai saudara laki-laki." Bocah kecil itu nyengir.

 _Siapa namamu?_ Aku tersenyum padanya, namun dia menatapku heran.

"Namanya Kim Sang Ji." Seul Ra menjawab.

"Ibu apa yang ia lakukan dengan tangannya?" penasaran, sama seperti Jongin.

"Itu adalah bahasa isyarat." Seul Ra menjelaskan padanya.

"Jadi kau tak bisa bicara?" matanya melebar, mulutnya ternganga.

Aku menganggukkan kepala enteng.

"Luar biasa." Tambahnya.

Aku terkekeh. Itu merupakan tanggapan yang sama yang Jongin berikan padaku ketika kami bertama kali bertemu, aku mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Tunggu saja, aku akan mendatangkan ayahmu kembali padamu.

Ketika aku pergi menemui Jongin, aku tak menyadari bahwa aku tengah menahan napas. Dia masih terlihat sama seperti kali terakhir aku melihatnya di acara pernikahan. Namun, ia nampak begitu lemah dan rapuh seperti ia akan mati tanpa tabung pendukungnya.

Aku menggenggam tangannya, merasakan kulit dinginnya ke bibirku. Digunakan untuk menjadi hangat. Mataku membengkak dan aku mencoba melepaskannya namun aku tak mampu. Air mata mulai mengalir dipipiku dan aku merasa begitu getir. Ini bukan kali pertamanya aku melihat Jongin dirumah sakit namun ini mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya.

 _Kyungsoo kau harus kuat._

Aku tak bisa memberitahunya betapa aku mencintainya.

Aku tak bisa memberitahunya betapa dia sangat berarti bagiku.

Aku tak bisa memberitahunya berapa hari aku merindu dan mendambanya.

Aku tak bisa berbicara.

Aku tak bisa tersedak setiap kata yang ingin aku katakan padanya.

Namun hatiku bisa memberitahunya segala sesuatu.

Hatiku bisa.

Aku kehilangan begitu banyak waktu dan tak pernah ditemukan.

Belum.

Dan sekarang waktunya bagiku ditemukan.

Cukup lama Peter Pan menemukan _Tootle_ -nya.

Saat ia melihat hatinya paling dalam, ia akan menemukanku.

Bukan Wendy.

Bukan Tinkerbell.

Namun aku.

Aku mencintainya dan sangat rela memberinya organ yang paling penting, hatiku.

Hatiku yang akan mencintainya selamanya.

Hatiku yang akan bernapas untuknya.

Hatiku yang akan berdetak untuknya.

Untuk Kim Jongin.

My eternal Peter Pan.

The End


End file.
